diangeloseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Di'angelo
Di'angelo is the main character of Di'angelo. Description Di'angelo is an optimistic, hyper, none-too-bright, happy-go-lucky Stuffed Animal. His main goal in life is to be a hero to all. So, every day, he tries to help out his friends, animals he doesn't even know, and the whole land of Utopia as a whole. Childhood Di'angelo's childhood was shown in many episodes, but if you were to put them all together, it'd be the whole part for Di'angelo in The Di'angelo Movie. Di'angelo was born to Sicily and Thomas in the summer of 2006. He was born a runt and his father wanted his mother to kill him, because he believed he wasn't healthy enough to last to the next day. Sicily stubbornly refused, because she was a runt herself and turned out fine (mostly). Di'angelo does make it to the next day, proving Sicily was right. Because Di'angelo doesn't seem to live up to his expectations, Thomas has much contempt for him throughout his childhood. Thomas still hates him to the present day. Sicily spent much time raising Di'angelo on her own, since Thomas didn't want anything to do with him. History Personal Info Abilities Relationships Friends Family [[Domino - Riggles - Sicily - Thomas - Cecilia - Ace - Pets Pippy - Pippy was Di'angelo's first pet. He was a box turtle. During a flashback, it shows him and Di'angelo went through everything together. In the same episode, Di'angelo goes over to his tank (to feed him) to see he has passed. He goes through a fit of depression for a while, before one day deciding to get over it. He walks through a forest, to find a new baby turtle. A dragon turtle. Pippy 2 - Pippy 2 (just known as Pippy) is Di'angelo's current pet. He is a Dragon Turtle. Pippy 2 appears to be a normal turtle at first, but if angered or threatened (or if Di'angelo's in trouble), he's able to transform into a monstrous Dragon Turtle, capable of breathing fire and destroying anything in his way. Di'angelo says that it's not wise to upset him, as his skin and shell become extremely thick and hard and are impossible to injure. Pippy 2 seems to calm down when fed Fire Leaves. Pippy is extremely protective of Di'angelo, willing to risk his life for him in multiple instances (as Di'angelo done in the past for him). Roachi - Roachi is an orange cockroach that Di'angelo befriended. At first, he was terrified of him and tried to kill him, until he realized how much the roach really liked him. Roachi still lives in Di'angelo's house, but doesn't interact with him much anymore. Love Interests Sandie - Malti - Drizzle - Other Episodes Being a main character, Di'angelo appears in almost all of the episodes, but there some he is absent from (but appears somewhere as an Easter Egg). Season 1 *Pilot *Dogs and Ponies *Night Cats *Candy Day Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Movies Specials Appearance Di'angelo is a gray and white Siberian Husky Mix Stuffed Animal. He is notable for his unique appearance among the other characters, including the fact he doesn't have typical tuft of hair the other male Stuffies have and how he's the only character with a red tongue. He has a gray saddle on his back, that extends to the top of his head and ends with the bottom of his tail. At the top of his head, he has a pattern that resembles flat hair (and is often mistaked as such). As a joke, in a lot of episodes, the pattern often acts as hair (when he's wet, it'll smooth down on his face, when he's in a large amount of wind's path, it'll blow back/to the side, and in rare occasions, when he's upside down, it'll down downward). Despite the fact Di'angelo is prematurely balding (due to his OCD that seems to disappear the more the seasons go on), he still seems to have fur on him in various places, mostly noticable on Clementine. His face, belly, and legs are all covered in white fur. Like most of the characters (except Milo and Scottie) he has one pink paw pad under each of his paws. His eyes are "Eyes-of-blue-water-dripping-ugh!" color (based on a line Tiffani said from a Di'angelo and Aza episode). Di'angelo's ears have weak cartilidge (or more specifically little thin white pieces of cardboard) and because of such, his ears are floppy (however, his mother Sicily, younger sister Riggles, and great-grandfather Ace also suffer from this). He also has an extremely fluffy, sentient, half-tone colored tail named Clementine. Trivia Gallery The gallery for Di'angelo is here. External Links Related Pages *Clementine *Di'angelo's Bag *Golden Cap of Awesomeness *Crown of *[[Melanie *Di'angelo's House Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Stuffed Animals Category:Di'angelo